Just For Charity
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: AU, One-shot. Lucy decided to go with the girls to a certain event, and wanted Natsu to come along. Lucy is excited, but Natsu Dragneel, not so much. He was promised a surprise if he went, and it sure was one. Warning: Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Language.


**Story Title:**_ Just For Charity_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_GrayXNatsu_

**Warnings: **_Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Launguage, sexual themes._

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. This fanfic is produced for the entertainment purpose only.**_

**…..Story Begins…..**

"Sir, that'll be five hundred and six, but you just got a fifty percent discount because of that cute little baby!"

"Is that even allowed?!"

"SURE!"

"STOP GIVING DISCOUNTS TO PEOPLE OR YOU'RE FIRED MORON!"

"You can't fire me! I'm your son!"

"I WILL FIRE MY OWN-Hello, seventy percent discount for your beauty, my lady."

The pink haired boy had a drop of sweat falling over his head. His so called godfather was a total jerk and a womanizer.

It was a brand new day in Natsu Dragneel's life. Nothing out of the ordinary. He would wake up in the morning, then go to school and after he finishes, he goes to work at the convenience store which was managed by his own godfather who was the biggest pain in the ass. Natsu makes sure the old man doesn't hear that, or his salary will be saying goodbye. Nonetheless, he cannot stop himself from having a quarrel or two with his old man.

The pink haired boy intended to work until he collects enough money for his own education. Although his godfather can take care of it, the boy refused to depend on the old man because it's just who he is. He'd like to make his own dreams come true by his own will. Little fatigue won't hurt.

A blonde girl came forward to the cashier and dropped several CD's and chocolates.

Natsu smiled. "That'll be a hundred, my lady."

"Oh boy, it's like talking to your old man."

"Come on, I don't sound anything like that jerk."

"Yeah sure." The blondie smiled and paid extra, "Keep the change, Natsu."

"Fine. 'S your loss." Natsu shrugged putting the items neatly in a paper bag.

"So. When are you going to come to my house today?"

"Gee, Dunno Lucy. I'm kinda busy with all the homeworks 'n stuff."

"When are you not?" The blonde girl sighed, "Sweetie, you will have to take some time, and smell the fresh air. Get to at least meet someone."

Natsu chuckled. "Well, I sure don't own the town like you know who."

"Oh hush! I don't own the town!"

"Aye…"

"My house. At seven. I need you to crack that stupid game for me!"

"Aye…"

"Don't be late."

"Aye…"

Lucy gave him the watching eyes while she's going out the store attracting unwanted attention. The girl was his best of best friends. Natsu knew her from the first year of high school and they have become best friends ever since.

And Lucy literally owned the town.

Lucy's father was a millionaire, not to mention that he has a wide political influence within the government, and a successful badass business man. The Heartfilia family owned many hotels, restaurants, media offices and banks. Lucy was one of the girls who anyone can call 'Fed by a golden spoon', however, Lucy wasn't so arrogant. Of course she has some pride, but not like those snobbish females who would brag about every little item and its brand and other fuck like that. She was relatively humble.

Except with Natsu Dragneel.

She tends to pull out this crazy evil laugh whenever she gets the new release of his favorite game before the promised time. This is really when it gets ugly between the two bestest friends. It's like Lucy kidnapping his eternal soul mate before even seeing him! Ahem. HER. Yes, her. Man it was crazy how a little nightmare can turn your life into a living hell.

It was the day that Natsu Dragneel dreamt that he was being held by a man. Damn he is so working himself to death and he might take Lucy's advice and take a rest for a while.

Natsu went to his locker and changed his clothes, thinking of heading to shower before actually going to Lucy's home. Even though Lucy was quite humble, her father wasn't. He often times eyed the pink haired with a sympathetic look at how 'Miserable' he looked while being covered in sweat and _commoners_ dirt which by the way, Natsu never understood. The man knew how to push his buttons, and Natsu never knew why the famous millionaire Jude Heartfilia hated his presence, either.

Lucy's father had a stick shoved up in his ass, that's all.

Yeah, yeah, Natsu might have smelled once or twice when he entered Lucy's big home, but he was a busy boy, plus. It's not like he committed the biggest crime in the universe-

"Woof! Damn, I smell so bad like a pig rollin' in the mud."

Natsu slammed the locker in such way that showed his dissatisfaction with his current status and thought of re-evaluating Lucy's fatherly way of thinking and the last kick he received that made him land not so graciously on his behind out of Lucy's mansion by the guards for smelling so bad. Really, Natsu didn't even notice when he was so busy and tired and just wants the bed. Yes, it was Lucy's fucking fault for wanting him that late hour.

He returned to his own small cramped apartment, and threw the keys as he went straight to the closet to get himself a clean fresh change of clothes. The mission was done and notice the word mission… Natsu lived in complete chaos and if he ever wanted to reach a clean change of clothes, it wouldn't be a beginner's job, but an expert's.

He entered the bathroom while taking off his clothes hurriedly so that he will make it on time to Lucy's home. And sure, Natsu might have a few issues when it comes to time and responsibility commitment.

The hot water coming down on his back soothed his body from the busy stressful day and his head was raised up allowing water to fall on his face heavily as he needed it. The pink haired boy found this as the opportunity to think about his whole seventeen years of life while letting the noise of the water play as the main background. Looking down to his feet, he let himself crouch and kneel down putting his chin on his bare knees, allowing more water to come down onto his tired figure.

Sometimes Natsu would think that he can do this no more. Studying, working, working, and working. No help, and not even the intention of using help. Sometimes, he will even forget the purpose behind it all, and when he does, he grins that stupid grin and pat his own head telling himself that it'll be alright. That he just needs to do this until he dies and maybe he will stop thinking about being alone. If he indulges himself in these things, he won't have the time to think about anything but what's taking place currently.

And it's just that convenient for him.

The boy stood up, reminding himself with the time and finished his shower after making sure that he smelled extra clean this time. He brushed his hair, and got out wearing his clothes in a rush while taking his keys and phone, going to the door to wear his shoes.

About twenty minutes later, the butler opened the door for Natsu who thanked God that Lucy's father was no where to be found. And man! Why did that asshole have to be absent the day that Natsu Dragneel smells like flowers, butterflies and all that shit? Curse him.

He entered the large Hall, and was guided to the princess' room. Natsu heard giggles and faint laughter and immediately he heard a voice warning him. It's trouble because Lucy had company, and once he opened the door to her 'room' which was really… the triple size of his own apartment (but nothing would faze Natsu in Lucy's home any more), his suspicion was confirmed.

"Natsu-san, you came!"

"Come in here, Natsu."

Natsu sighed, but grinned. "What's up girls? Havin' a little party or what?"

In front of him, Lucy had four other girls who were his classmates in school. That on the bed was Cana Alberona, Lucy's protector drunken fool, the other one on the floor with the magazine was Levy McGarden the nerdy girl, The bossy one on the chair was Erza Scarlet the controlling devil, and the small petite one was Wendy, the youngest of them all.

This is going to be the worst night ever. Having to sit down with those creatures was hell.

Wendy giggled and shook her head. "No, not a party. We were discussing something with Lucy, and we thought you would like to join us too."

"Doubt that, but shoot. What's the conspiracy about?" he said once he threw himself on Lucy's sofa almost dozing off when his body touched the comfortable leather.

"Natsu, hey! Pay attention!" Lucy pouted.

"I'm payin' attention. I said, shoot." He rubbed his eyes and looked at her trying to look interested, but failed.

"My dad is doing some charitable work for the orphanage of the town, and the girls here agreed to participate already! I would want you to participate too."

"Mmm. Right. So What kinda work?"

"Listen and be surprised. My dad is holding a charity dating night event and we're going to attend."

Natsu stared amused. "Right."

"It'll be held in one of the most fancy Halls and several celebrities and wealthy people will be present. You'll have to stick to a dressing code too-"

"So lemme get this straight." Natsu interrupted, " 'S one of those worthless events that makes you someone's bitch for a night, correct?"

A womanly high heel was thrown at him as he cursed and Lucy spoke again. "No you moron! It's like… it's like being someone's Cinderella for a night! Don't you get it? We could all go and meet our partners for life that night!"

Once he recovered and got glared at by Erza and Cana, he coughed and spoke again, "Yeah Lucy. You're missin' one point. I don't have that much money on me ass to pay for a woman to be meee shitty 'Partner' for the night. Hell, Can't even afford the ride for it."

Erza glared. Oh, she can glare. She's the queen of this whole universe and there is just no one who can rival her monstrosity. All of the girls in the room were the daughters of wealthy families and looks like he's going to apologize if he sounded so cheap.

"You don't have to participate in the auction dummy! Just enjoy the night with us." Cana stated as if it was the most obvious thing to do, "We know you are poor as fuck, and we won't tell you anything like that if we knew that you had no room in it."

Natsu glared. "I'm not poor. And I don't wanna go. What if ya'll found your princes? What am I gonna do alone?"

Erza glared. "You can still get a date without participating in the auction if you acted a little bit nicer."

"Yeah? What kinda great wealthy 'gal who would like to date a poor guy like me?"

"He's right." Cana said and all of the girls glared at her while Natsu huffed.

"He is not poor for god sakes! He refuses help from his godfather, so technically he is wealthy enough to be there! NATSU! You are going to be there, right?!" Lucy looked at him with a hint of anger in her eyes and the 'poor' boy raised an eyebrow.

"Not promisin' anything. I need some time to think about it."

"If It will ease your guts a little, Loke, Gajeel, and Elfman are going to attend as well as other boys in our class. So you won't be trapped with us and you can still enjoy the night with them."

"Loke is gonna come?" Why did no one say anything to him today?

"Yeah. He, Elfman, Gajeel, ummm… who else girls?" Lucy seemed to forget the number and asked the others if they knew.

"Not really sure. The others didn't confirm that yet." Erza replied.

"Anyways, Natsu, be a fun person, and come. You'll really like it you know."

Natsu grinned. "I'll see. If I'm not that bored from Cana's old man, I might consider the offer. Thanks for tellin' me by the way."

"Oh hush. Now come and crack this game. I am trying to do that with the girls, but we were shot down and we thought that we'll need an expert for it."

Natsu flopped on the floor and faced the large monster screen and tried to open his eyes and concentrate on shaking the sleep away.

He has to say. Every time he goes to Lucy's home seems like he is taking a break from all the devastating work. In the end, Natsu stayed there until it was too hard for his eyes to keep opening and finally went back to his apartment.

While changing to his sleeping clothes, his mind was busy with Lucy's offer. And no, he didn't want to go. These events weren't meant to be for him anyway.

* * *

At the convenience store, Natsu was putting the stock on the shelves when his godfather approached him like a wolf doing that to his prey.

"What are you doing, brat?"

"Seriously?" There was a hint of mockery in Natsu's voice and the man snorted. "What's that I hear about a magical night that you don't want to attend to?"

Natsu groaned as he went to the upper shelf on the ladder. It has been already two days and the boy wasn't going to change his mind about that event whatsoever. "Gildarts. Get off my back, will ya? 'n stop listenin' to Lucy's jibber jabber."

"I wasn't listening to Lucy's whatsoever. I had a meeting with her father-"

"-Then stop listenin' to her father's."

"-Listen you fool! It'll be a great opportunity for you to have a break. It's just one night, and I happened to want you to go."

"I don't care about what you want me to do. I think you know that."

"Natsu. Stop rejecting me like that! I feel… pain."

Natsu climbed down the ladder and crossed his arms in front of the bulky man. "Alright. Why do you want me to go that badly?"

The called Gildarts tousled his hair and sighed. "I just want you to have a good time, plus, there is a surprise waiting for you at that night, and if you don't go then… Daddy will be disappointed."

Natsu leaned on the ladder and looked like he was thinking. "Dunno how Cana puts up with you. Alright, I'll think about it."

"Make up your mind quickly 'cause it's tomorrow night."

"Aye sir." Natsu went back to the counter only to be surprised from the visitors. All of his friends were there, looking at him with disappointed eyes. "GUYS! Not goin', alright? Stop buggin' me."

"You have to go! You'll miss your surprise if you didn't!" A brown haired said adjusting his glasses.

"Loke. The days of me being a kid are no more. So the surprise thing won't really grab my attention."

"He's right you know." Lucy interrupted.

"And we want you to go with us so that we'll have fun together."

"Man… Aren't you guys persistent?"

"Please, please, think about it."

Natsu gave in. "Ok. I'll see."

* * *

Next day, the promised day, Natsu made up his mind that he'll not go. His godfather was like… very disappointed and he stalked Natsu all the way to his apartment.

"I don't have anythin' besides tea and water." Natsu grumbled.

"Tea please." Gildarts said as he sat on the wooden chair. "So, Natsu."

"Yes, old man."

"You sure you'll not go?"

"Aye, positive."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Natsu asked while putting some water to boil.

"Why won't you go?"

"Because… Ugh. Don't have a reason. Look, I'm just not in the right mood. And I'll be very troubled if I'm with the upper class folks who got nothin' to do but to brag about their miserable lives."

Gildarts smirked as the tea was placed in front of him. "What if I told you that I will not give you a salary for two months if you don't go?"

"Wha… You can't do that!" Natsu jumped from his seat.

"Ahhhh, yes I can. I'm the manager."

"AND MY GODDAMN GODFATHER!"

"Not technically, but I'm glad you are considering that fact." Gildarts sipped from the tea and almost laughed at how Natsu's mood became

"FINE! BUT-"

"Great! Oh, but you need so much stuff and it's already late! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Natsu was dragged out of the apartment and he cursed under his breath. If his godfather wanted to do anything, he'll do it without any consideration to the pink-haired boy's feelings.

* * *

Fiore's Star Hotel was huge. It is composed of an accommodation unit, plus the multi-purpose halls, the two grand swimming pools, the fitness unit, retails, and six main restaurants. It could be a hotel, but others see it as a large indoor compound. At eight evening, it was buzzing with people coming from all over several districts for various events or simply for shopping. If two people were standing next to each other, they had to raise their voices in order to be heard. The place was hosting more than five thousand people, so the density in a square meter was very high to the average.

Lights were relatively dim in the huge lobby and people were either sitting in the lounge or inquiring information from the concierge. After passing this phase, one can find the hall which he's trying to reach and enter relatively easy although the passage was crowded with people.

In one particular Hall, Jude Heartfilia was holding a dating night event. The rules are easy. Enjoy the night, and in the end, participate in the auction to get the date while the money you paid will be transferred to the town's orphanage for support. Most of the Rich people pay money for the silliest things in the universe, so taking their money to the orphanage was really… charitable. In one corner, Lucy and all of her group of friends were standing while chatting with each other, complimenting one another on how nice they looked in their dresses and suits.

"Natsu is an idiot." Lucy exclaimed after taking a sip from her drink.

"No kidding, this place is cool." Gajeel replied while standing next to the blue-haired girl, Levy, "Even I admit that."

The presenter of the event came forward and it was no surprise that it was Lucy's father. The man introduced himself and his group of companies, then moved to the important announcement.

"Today, we are all gathered here for a noble purpose. Now, forgive me, but that doesn't happen a lot."

Some people laughed at this and continued to listen.

"I would like to introduce you to people who helped me in making this event possible. First of all my one true love, no, friend. Gildarts Clive."

Laughter was heard again, but this time with a high clapping sound. Gildarts came forward under the stage lights and he looked like he was sweating a bit, momentarily making Jude's eyes roll.

"Second. The person who helped us with improving our development division, and who gave us efficient support and advice for enhancing our company's production, the young leader of BlueRain Industries, Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy and her group of friends smiled widely while clapping and whistling loudly for the young black haired man who got onto stage bowing to the people as he walked to reach Lucy's father.

"There's Gray!" Lucy squealed.

"YEAH. Natsu's loss." Loke said as he grinned.

"Very nice having you here, Gray." Lucy's father greeted the young man who adjusted the small device into his ear, "But… aren't you a bit casual for this event?"

People laughed once again.

"Ahhh, yes actually. If I feel too hot wearing a suit, you never know what might happen, and you don't want me to strip in front of all those people, now do you?" The boy replied slightly panting from all the pressure in the air. While adjusting his white dress shirt and dusting his beige clean pants.

"Well-"

"You know that's possible."

"Yes well-"

"Don't hide it. I am really open about this."

"Well forgive me, I was trying to! I thought that's a Gray Fullbuster confidential thing."

"Not anymore." Gray smiled while the crowd applauded, with some girl squeals in the middle. Gray Fullbuster has already collected some fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, That was Gray Fullbuster." Slight snickers were heard, "Now the third. That who works in the shadows, who helped us alongside BlueRain industries and who gave us a new vision of the future. Please welcome Jellal Fernandes, the young leader of Shadow Corporation."

A young blue haired guy walked up to the stage and bowed until he reached Gray Fullbuster's side and they both smiled to one another before paying attention to the man's words.

"You two haven't met for a long time huh? Why are you both dressing casual for the night?"

They both laughed a little before Jellal spoke, "Well, Jude, yes I miss my friend, and technically a dress shirt and pants is something formal yet, a little bit casual, and please, it's a dating night, what do you expect?"

"Fair enough. Ah, youth." The man acted like he was defeated by the younger one. "Alright, we have Lyon Bastia next. Gray Fullbuster's ally and ours as well."

A white haired male walked slowly until he reached both of the teens on top of the stage, and people clapped heatedly for him with some girly squeals in the middle as well.

"You sure are popular." Jude smiled to the guy who adjusted the small device in his ear.

"Yeah, and before you say a word on my casual clothes, please stop bullying my brother man."

Erza and Lucy laughed while the boys just clapped harder, by then the hall was completely full of people.

"Last but not least, I would like to introduce Hibiki Lates, the leader of GoldenCreek group and one of our powerful partners, and looks like they are all casual tonight. Apparently this is some conspiracy that these four young people are having against me."

The crowd laughed and unlike the three previous young men, the girly squeals reached their highest peak when a blonde haired guy got on the stage, and no one was able to stop them until the called Hibiki himself did with a simple gesture of his hands.

"I forgot to tell you also that Hibiki has that effect on women. Fear him people."

The crowd laughed again, and Hibiki simply smiled. "I'm coming for you ladies, just wait for me… Casually." He was trying to press on Jude Heartfilia's buttons jokingly, and people already loved the young man.

Jude finished the announcement and wished girls good luck with having one of those four as a date for the night when the auction begins.

The four teens went separate ways, socializing with people, and one Gray Fullbuster approached Lucy's direction.

"Gray! Come here man!" Loke greeted the boy with a strong manly hug. "How have you been doing?"

"Great as you can see. How are you all?" Before he can speak another word, Lucy jumped on him hugging him tightly. "Woah Lucy. Missed you too."

"You big idiot!" She ruffled his head and earned several glares from girls who were trying to initiate a conversation with Gray.

"Stop it girl. Speaking of idiots… Why don't I see the biggest one of them here?"

Erza sighed, hating to break the news. "Ah… Natsu is not coming if that's what you mean."

"…" The look of utter disappointment was placed on the black haired boy's face and tried to cover it after a while with a small smile. "Well, let's enjoy this night together-"

A few faint gasps were heard. Gray and Lucy turned to where the voice was coming from and had their eyes wide.

In the center of the hall where many people were, Hibiki lates was standing and chatting with a certain pink-haired boy who looked just like a seraph with the judgment of gracing the whole place with his existence.

Natsu Dragneel stood completely calm with a wide happy grin as he talked with Hibiki. He was wearing a white semi-formal suit with a long red tie and white shoes that matched the outfit with a golden pin on the chest's pocket in a shape of a tiny golden Fairy. His pink hair rose up as the usual with a hint of light glistening around the hair and the green eyes that lit up emitting excitement to that who talked to him which in this case… Hibiki.

Gray stood baffled for a second then looked at Lucy questioningly. She gulped, and laughed nervously, "Gray… I swear to god I didn't know he was coming."

Gray then glared. "How come he is HERE and now he is now talking to the wrong person?!"

"Why don't you call the **wrong** person and ask him to step back?!" Loke defended Lucy who was feeling guilty.

"Fine!" Gray flipped out his phone and chose a certain number.

Hibiki grabbed his phone quickly and turned it to silent earning a look from Natsu. "Shouldn't you be answerin' that?"

"Ahhh, no. It's not important at all. Tell me, where do you live?"

"What kinda question's that?"

Hibiki smiled. "Oh don't tell me. Cinderella much?"

Girls were fuming in the background wanting Natsu dead. "I wonder. You, prince charming much?" Natsu laughed, "Man you're hilarious."

Gray glared and called again.

"Ah, excuse me, Natsu. WHAT?!" Hibiki grumbled making the pink haired laugh. "I'm kinda busy here!"

"_Oh. Busy with what?"_

"Can't you see? I finally found something worth eating in this cruel place!" Hibiki whispered irritated, obviously.

"_Go eat something else. That's my territory you are trespassing here."_

"Hoho, the great Gray Fullbuster has a territory?"

"_Are you __**testing**__ my patience? Fuck off before I pull back the fifty percent of my shares in your damn firm."_

"It's not like I will die of hunger. I have contingency, and no."

"_Sixty percent and I will be gentle when beating you up."_

"Not working, go intimidate someone else, bye."

"_Don't you da-"_

It was too late and Gray stared at Lucy again, not knowing what to do until the issue was solved when Jude heartfilia came to talk to Hibiki sounding urgent. The blond was frustrated as hell, and when Gray finally thought it was his chance, Jellal Fernandes just had to be the complete gentleman and apologize for Hibiki's leave. Of course, Natsu was in the chatting mood that day, and that's why Jellal Fernandes took liberty to engage with him.

Loke looked at Gray's look of disbelief and sighed. "Call him, Gray."

Gray snapped and dialed a number with his hands shaped in fists between his teeth.

"Natsu, please excuse my rudeness."

"Not a problem, looks like you big guys are super busy." Natsu offered a smile and Jellal nodded.

"Yes?"

"_If you don't leave him alone right now-" _Gray snarled into the phone.

"So this is him, huh?" Jellal questioned feeling pure victory. "Interesting. Hey, Natsu, why don't we go grab a drink together?"

"Sweet."

"Great. Be with you in a minute." Jellal smiled, and returned to the phone, "Well, Sorry, but he's too cute to handle. See you later." Jellal hung up then took a minute to admire Natsu's lost face. "Let's go grab that drink."

"Thanks."

Gray hung up and then turned around, his friends expecting a big yell, but surprisingly, he shrugged. "Oh well, I don't care anymore. It's for the best. Let's go grab a drink too. I have many things I want to talk to you guys about."

"What about Natsu?" Erza asked with a serious tone.

"Forget the idiot, let's go." Gray ushered them to a nearby waiter who distributed drinks and they stood chatting with each other, however, everyone could see the small glint of sadness that made itself visible in the corner of Gray Fullbuster's eyes.

* * *

Natsu was so confused. So many people wanted to talk to him and he didn't know why. Standing with Hibiki Lates was a miracle so far because none of the girls had tried to murder him as if he was stealing their man of the evening. Same goes for Jellal Fernandes who was really nice with some interesting talk. Yes there were some big words every now and then, but it was nothing that can break the mood.

"Ah, Natsu. This has been fun. There are some issues that I have to take care of. Will you be fine by yourself?"

Natsu shifted as he placed the glass of drink back on the bar's counter, giving a small smile. "Actually, I'm not alone. My friends are here and I'll try to reach'em."

"Ok, well. I'll see you around." Jellal shook hands with the boy and walked away and Natsu finally noticed the stares.

Gildarts has managed to get Natsu to a medium standard shop where they bought clothes. The man wasn't cheap, but he didn't believe in the extra high quality of things. He might have suggested that Natsu made the suit look brighter and made Natsu blush from embarrassment, but cussing afterwards. He also went to a hair stylist who didn't do anything. Basically, he took Natsu to a steam bath (which was a part of the spa) and several people were scrubbing in all the wrong areas and got punched mercilessly as a price to get out spotless. And Gildarts, as a pervert, was enjoying every damn second of it while reading a strange magazine in the lobby, and hearing the screams of agony.

The hair stylist didn't think of applying anything extra than the natural beauty and Natsu thanked God because if anyone touched him again that night, he was gonna go postal. Sometimes in between that, Gildarts mentioned that it was already late and went ahead to the hotel, leaving Natsu with the driver to follow them afterwards.

Natsu was lost when he went to the hotel, not remembering which hall number was it, and contacted his godfather who was super frustrated as he came and dragged him, himself. And yes, now Natsu noticed the stares and whispers around him as a lot of girls tried to open up a conversation with him. And he managed to escape by pretending that there was something funny on his phone while trying to ACTUALLY contact his friends because being lost with strangers isn't fun.

He was so busy trying to find their numbers and recalling them that he didn't notice the figure in front of him and stumbled straight into it.

"The fuck-Watch where you're-"

Natsu rubbed his nose and opened his eyes looking up only to release an unconscious gasp with eyes wide in utter shock. There, in front of him, blue eyes that became as wide as his and both of them were staring at each other with disbelief. Natsu completely forgot how the black-haired guy's hands were holding his shoulders from the bumping effect and seemed too lost to spell another word.

It can't be. This was a dream? What? How? And when?

"Gray…" It came out as a whisper that couldn't be heard as the loud soft music was playing and other hundreds of people talking, but the one in front of him did. Natsu's voice came out as warm and as soft as the other has expected it to be. That sound sunk in Gray's stomach flipping it and he didn't know if it was a good sign.

So… Gray took back his hands and turned around, imagining that he didn't hear it, and that he didn't know the person and started walking forward.

"Gray… Gray wait! Please wait!" Natsu ran forward to grab the other's arm and Natsu almost shivered at the contact. "It's you, right? I'm not imagining, right?" The pink-haired boy suddenly felt his throat go dry and a difficulty in breathing while to choke some of the hot wetness in his eyes.

"Dumbass, of course it's me. I was just pulling your leg, to see what you were going to do." Gray sighed.

"Well… it's not funny." Natsu gave him the same broken look and the other just chuckled.

"Why don't we go some place where I can hear you better?"

* * *

They stood in the outdoor huge patio were the surroundings were much quieter. Gray went to the waiter and took two drinks, offering his companion one who hesitantly accepted while trying to calm himself down.

"How are you Natsu?" Gray asked as if it was the most normal conversation they both could ever have.

"Gray… Are you for real?" Natsu blinked.

"Well, okay. I tried opening up a conversation, now you do."

"Ok… ok, I'll try. How about what the hell has happened to you? Why did you suddenly leave without sayin' a word?"

"It was middle school, Natsu. Friends leave each other all the time without any further complications."

"But you… weren't just my friend. You were… you are my best friend. I just don't understand."

"You don't have to. I left, and I'm here, you're here, all just fine. You don't have to make a dead man out of this one."

"So you don't really care. You think it was the most normal thing to just do? Gray, lie to someone else, cut the crap, 'n tell me what's goin' on?"

"We better go now, the auction is starting."

"So what? A flashy date's more important than this?"

"Yeah, actually." Gray didn't leave room for Natsu to argue as he went inside and Natsu faced the breeze with sadness. He had expected to hear a good explanation to Gray's disappearance.

Both of them were great as they grew up together as childhood friends. They bickered, fought all the time, and all the other things that enemies do, but deeper much deeper, they were friends. They protected each other and appreciated that they met. However unbreakable that bond seemed to be, Gray Fullbuster suddenly disappeared from his life, as if every moment of their time has been just a worthless shard of memory that pierced through Natsu's heart leaving him wounded and alone.

Natsu never found an explanation for it. Since then, he couldn't be a friend to any other, except for Lucy and his previous friends. Gildarts called this a surprise?

It might have been a surprise if Gray provided any emotion of regret or anything of the sort. But to act like Natsu was the only one who cared about this friendship's direction… it was very hurtful.

Natsu refused to let any of his clogged up tears (three years time) to slide as his chest burnt. He went inside to see people participating in the auction already.

"Sandy Toria. Female, 25 years old. Hobbies: Playing the violin, horse riding and swimming. She's a sweet girl, but don't mention you know who in front of her or she'll grieve again."

The girl smiled and several people laughed as she got onto the stage as men began participating in the auction.

"Five thousand."

"Ten thousand."

"Twenty thousand."

The crowd began laughing as men fought over who would take the red haired woman as a date for the coming three days, but Natsu thought they were complete idiots.

"Two hundred thousand."

People made no further bids so the girl was taken. "She's all yours!"

A few more girls were on stage and none of them won the honor of the four prominent guys as their dates which ended with disappointment. If they weren't interested, then why did those four 'catches' show up to begin with? Did they want girls to turn crazy?

"Next, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu froze as the lights blinded his eyes. Gasps could be heard from the hall as the bidding was supposed to be only on women. This was an extremely rare case and usually is a joke or something-

-Then Natsu remembered. He looked where his godfather and Jude Heartfilia were standing and found them both pulling of this 'I-don't-have-anything-to-do-with-it' look, which is 99 percent of the time, fake.

"Mr. Natsu Dragneel, please step forward."

Girls were squealing, while other men looked at the pink-haired hungrily preparing for the bid. Natsu groaned and walked slowly until he reached the stage.

"Mr. Natsu Dragneel, a high school student. He is seventeen years old, supposedly a hard worker. Hobbies: Horse riding, tennis, piano, water ballet-"

Natsu's eyes widened at the obvious lies the man was spouting and immediately saw Gildarts cracking in the ground, drowning in laughter. Natsu wanted to kick the man who is throwing this auction, but didn't want it to reflect badly on his father's reputation. He'll just wait until this is over.

"Ok, I don't mean to be insensitive here, but I'm not gonna be sold-"

"Five thousand!" A girl suddenly stated, encouraging the other shy girls to step forward.

"Ah, miss, I said-" Natsu interrupted.

"Thirty thousand!" Another old lady said and Natsu shivered. Ok, if this was going to be real, he'll have to run for his life.

"One hundred thousand!" A small girl said, "I need to play with him!"

The crowd laughed and the fight continued until a cold voice rang in the hall.

"One million."

Natsu's shock lasted for a total five minutes as the hall went silent. Gray Fullbuster calmly standing and glaring and the kid and the previous bidders.

"The… fight… has began…" The announcer said as he saw all four people in different places of the room and with a determined aura.

Up until now, no millions were involved, but…

"Ten Million." The blonde haired Hibiki Lates smiled and several girls passed out, not believing that Hibiki's desire was a guy! And by then, Natsu had several people planning his death except for those who were completely infatuated with his angelic looks.

"Fifteen Million." The old lady said again, and the four boys thought of demolishing every fiber of hope she had.

"Fifteen Million! We have fifteen million!"

"Fifty million." Jellal Fernandes entered with an amused smile when he saw Gray's glare.

Natsu was still speechless… Why the hell all those guys were doing that?! Ok, aren't they worried that they were going to be labeled as… "Homosexuals"? FOR EXAMPLE! Except that this might be a cruel joke.

"I AM NOT GOING WITH ANYBODY?! DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THE LANGUAGE?! I'd rather be rollin' in mud and honey naked on the highest mountain than bein' with any of you!"

"FIFTY FIVE MILLION!" A man suddenly said looking at Natsu with a look that Gray wanted to squish it.

"One Hundred million." Gray returned.

"One hundred and Five." Oh those poor kids in the orphanage were going to be all rich because of this as Lyon continued. Gray glared at him, and he knew that Lyon's mission is to piss him off all the time.

"A billion."

Lyon, Hibiki and Jellal looked at Gray Fullbuster like he was crazy. Seriously, a billion? He was going that far?!

The shock dominated the Hall, and several girls didn't believe their ears and started crying. On the stage, Natsu's ears were still processing the information and he worked hard on holding his jaw up from the floor.

"SOLD! HE'S ALL YOURS!"

* * *

Natsu didn't know how or when, but he found himself in the parking lot with Gray who was standing in front of him pissed because Natsu was just zoning out on him.

"Huh?" Natsu asked not having any idea what Gray was saying.

"I said, the money was for the kids, so you don't have to be afraid of anything."

"Afraid?"

"Yes."

"Afraid o'what?"

Gray wanted to punch the guy in front of him to make him turn back to his senses. "Do I really have to explain?"

Suddenly Natsu's cheeks turned red and he gasped. "You! WHY ARE YOU SAYIN' IT LIKE THAT?!"

"Dumbass. Anyway, I am going home." Gray opened the car and entered ready to go.

"Gray! Wait!" Natsu banged his fist on the car's window and Gray rolled his eyes.

"What?!"

"… I wanna go with you." Natsu didn't have any idea about what he was saying.

"Go with me where?!"

"Wherever! I don't care. I'm not gonna watch you walk away from me again!"

"Well, I am going home, and trust me, you don't want to do that, now get the hell out of my way before I run you over."

Natsu's gritted his teeth. "Fine! I won't let you go until you run your car over me!"

"Are you insane? Move out of the way!"

"NO!" Natsu stood in front of the car demonstrating his point. "Do it if you're a man!"

Gray growled and got out of the car. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why you say? Maybe because I wanna know what the fuck has happened and changed you to the asshole you're today!"

Gray glared harshly and Natsu stopped, feeling bad for nothing. "I'm not gonna let you go." Gray exhaled and inhaled then walked over to Natsu shoving him forward into the car. "Stop making a scene."

* * *

The ride was heavy with silence and Natsu found himself standing in a villa's living room, and wondered why Gray had brought him there. Of course, this wasn't Gray's original house.

Gray entered the small wet bar and poured a glass of water for Natsu who nagged a few times since the beginning the ride.

"Thanks." Natsu accepted and sat down drinking slowly.

"Welcome." Gray took off his shirt and sat down as well more slumped as his legs relaxed on the table in front. He fumbled with his phone, typing rapidly on it. Natsu suddenly found himself enjoying the simple dim light coming from the table lamp. Gray's laid back old personality and stupid habit, and just… the atmosphere. He missed it. In his chest, somewhere, he wanted to stay like that forever.

"So…" Natsu hesitated, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"No. I am so busy pulling out fifty percent of my sharings with someone and I don't want noise."

Natsu suddenly stood up, snatched the phone and threw it inside the water container on the wet bar.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NATSU!" Gray stood up and growled, while Natsu stood raising his eyebrows.

"Wow. Your phone is more important now, huh? Good. I wanna drive you crazy."

Gray yelled into the air, "AH GODDAMIT! You want to know what happened that badly?! NOTHING! Except that you already have made me crazy! You shit for brains!"

"What did I do?" Natsu's eyes watered. "Just tell me. What did I do?" The boy's breathing became labored and Gray didn't miss the sadness wave from Natsu's heart.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm sorry I invaded your home, and life. And thanks for nothing." Natsu made his way to the door only to find it blocked by Gray Fullbuster.

"Move outta my way."

"No. you're gonna have to run me over." Gray imitated Natsu's words.

Natsu didn't hesitate and punched Gray's face, regretting nothing. "Yeah? Unlike you, I'm not a coward."

Gray landed on the floor rubbing his cheeks as they stung with redness. "I am not a coward, Natsu." The black haired stood again and gently looked the other's streaming tears. His fingers moved slowly until they reached Natsu's face and pulled the boy forward, leaning down to press a kiss on Natsu's lips.

Natsu was dumbfounded… Suddenly the urge to beat up Gray Fullbuster was pushed away, and the want to get more of him was dominant-he didn't know why. Just… if Gray was going to stay that way, he'll do whatever it takes… that was before he realizes that Gray Fullbuster was so precious more than he ever imagined.

* * *

The living room was rendered dark as pants mixed with sweat was released. A loud creak echoed, and Natsu's flustered sweaty face was displaying both pain and want, desire, need as he was positioned on top of his 'Best Friend's' hips. His nails painfully dug into Gray's shoulders and the blue eyed boy didn't care. In fact, he liked the feeling of the pain. It was an evidence that Natsu was with him, between his arms and under his mercy.

"Gray… Gray…"

A chuckle was heard, and the blue eyed pulled Natsu's face to him sucking and biting the red swollen lips hungrily, making Natsu breathless, not giving him any break. Gray was so happy that he could die, and he wasn't going to waste his chance in savoring every moment of it. That thought burned into his mind as his lips burned hot against Natsu's neck and ear, while Natsu's whimper was his reward.

Natsu couldn't take it as he caught Gray's lips between his and moaned into them straddling the black-haired more with his bare hips and getting more irritated by his now opened shirt. Even though, it was just a shirt (and opened) , it felt too heavy for what was taking place.

"You are… burning hot."

"Wh-Whose… Fault... is that?!" Natsu was barely breathing as Gray pulled him tighter and Natsu just… couldn't take it anymore. "Three years…. Three years… bastard!" Natsu's eyes burned again, and he suddenly slapped Gray… in the middle of (being insanely intimate). Gray smiled, kissing the hand then faced Natsu.

"Sorry." He could barely master speaking too. "I was too Scared."

"Bastard… AH!" Natsu unconsciously wrapped his arms around the other as something tingled in his body sending a shivering sensation all over.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Natsu punched Gray one more time when he caught the asshole eyeing his behind as he tried to wrap the shirt around himself to reach to the shower.

"THE HELL! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN IT ALREADY!"

"Shut up!" The red color was all over Natsu's face.

Gray laughed and pulled the boy towards him. "Man, you are way too HOT."

"… If it makes smile, then it's okay I guess."

"I apologized already."

"Yeah right." Natsu turned around and merely brushed his lips with Gray's. "Don't do that again."

Gray blinked several times then chuckled.

"Ok."

* * *

_Hibiki Lates:_ Is currently pulling his hair out because of the fifty percent loss.

* * *

_Jellal Fernandes:_ Is cursing under his breath because Hibiki is such kid who is ruining his life by all the crying and he supposed that was Gray Fullbuster's Revenge.

* * *

_Lyon Vastia:_ Somewhere in Germany's sky thinking himself he smartest of the group, not knowing that his brother planted a bomb in the private jet and disabled all the parachutes.

* * *

_'Morons.'_

Was Gray's final thought.

… **The End…. **

**A/N: **

_Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry that took me four days, so it might be not in it's best shape yet. If there are any mistakes, or the plot seems to classic for your taste, then... *Cries...* I know... I kinda wanted it to be classical. You know... the Cinderella and all that crap. Anyway, I am trying to get somehow better at these one-shots, because they are difficult to write I guess... but I am failing. I need help... ice-cream... chocolate or whatever. _

_Okay.! Also sorry if I messed up with Natsu's accent. I kind of wanted to break the routine once in a while, and I know that it might be not all that accurate, and I am ready if anyone wanted to kill me. I just figured that if Manga people translate from Japanese to different American accents, then I can use them as well. if that was naïve, don't be surprised. _

_Thank you again for reading, and if you have any comment, question, or objection, it's all welcomed. _

_Love,_

_Flame-Belt _


End file.
